Eternal Love
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Its not about BODIES that make you ONE, its SOULS...


**A/N…**

Tn-tnnan, haha… ;) Phir sweety kaisa bhudh'dhu banaya, haha… :D Surprise kaisa laga PM mein batana… ;) Sweety this one is especially for you doll aur haan main pehly hi bata rahi hoon ager mujhy aandy tamatr parey tou kasam sy omlate bana k tumhien hi khilaon gi, hahahahah… ;) :D Love you doll and a tight hug… :-* :-*

Friends this is just a try so please yar avoid using false language and bashing… As mairi first Abhirika story py kafi harsh comments aaye thy tou main ny decide kia tha k Abhirika py dobara kabhi nahin likhon gi aur ussi ko mairi first-and-last story on the couple ker dun gi but my bestest friend here is their fan so I just changed my decision… Aap logon ko ager achi nahin lagey and you want to criticize on any aspect then please do try to use calm and polite words instead of harsh and rash ones, please…

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

A Home…

It was night and heavy rain was going outside, when a person, totally unaware about anything was moving here and there while decorating the room, looking really happy and excited as there was a continuous smile present on his lips… In that…

He looked at the clock and smilingly: Hye bhagwan 12 bajny mein sirf doo ghanty reh gaye hain aur itna sara kaam para hai… (while doing hurry…) Kya yar Abhijeet bilkul sach kehti hai tumhari patni, tum sach mein bohut slow ho… Ab jaldi jaldi hath chilao pata hai na 12 bajey tk sb ready kerna hai warna madam ka mood kharab ho jaye ga…

He chuckled and started decorating the room with red heart shaped balloons, red roses, rose petals, candles and in the end, sprayed his beloved's favorite perfume in the room and after decorating the room completely, he went to get ready and soon came back wearing black colored suit which was his beloved's favorite suit and she always used to praise him whenever he wore that dress…

Abhijeet took out a heart shaped chocolate cake from the fridge, baked by himself in the morning… Abhijeet after placing the cake on table, wrote a line on it and smiled sweetly while reading "Happy Marriage Anniversary…"

Abhijeet smiling: Happy anniversary my love, tumhien yaad hai aaj humari shadi ko kitny saal ho gaye, haan… (chuckled and…) bilkul sahi yar, aaj aik saal ho jaye ga aur aaj bhi lagta hai k kal hi tou tumhien propose kia tha main ny…

**_KABHI JO BADAL BARSE,_**

**_MAIN DAIKHUN TUJHY AANKHEIN BHAR K,_**

**_TU LAGY MUJHY, PEHLI BAARISH KI DUAA…_**

He laughed lightly and then placing the cake back in fridge, looked at the clock which was striking 11:24…

Abhijeet relieving a sigh of relief: Shukr hai madam k aany sy pehly free ho gaya aur sb ready bhi ker lia warna itna mun phula k baith jati, (while sitting on couch…) 12 bajey sy pehly aa jaye ab yeh, kahin mairi sari mehnet bekar na chali jaye… Nahin, hr baar hi aa jati hai, aaj bhi aa jaye gi, (annoyingly…) Salunkhy sahab ny rook lia ho ga kisi kaam sy iss puri dunia mein sirf aik wohi hain mairy dushman, hunh…

He again remembered his beloved and closed his eyes, wearing a small smile on his lips and started remembering the day, when he finally proposed her…

_CID Forensic Lab…_

_It was noon and Abhijeet silently entered inside, looking quite nervous and tensed and after looking at Tarika, the remaining courage also vanished and he hurriedly turned to move back when…_

_Tarika while noticing him: Arrey Abhijeet… tum bahir sy hi wapis kyun ja rahy ho…?_

_Abhijeet snubbed himself in mind for coming there and then turning towards her, sheepishly: Na, nahin main… main tou bs woh…_

_Tarika getting confused: Haan kya hua, sb theek hai na…_

_Abhijeet in tensed: Haan, haan na sb, sb theek hai… (while looking in the lab…) main tou bs, main woh…_

_Tarika in smile: Salunkhy sir lab. mein nahin hain, unhien…_

_Abhijeet cutting her happily: Kya… (while moving towards her in big smile…) arrey yar tou pehly batana chahiye tha na… (Tarika was looking him in surprise while Abhijeet, clearing his throat…) matlab woh Salunkhy sir baat nahin kerny daity na… (under his teeth…) kabab mein had'di hunh…_

_Tarika hiding her smile: Kuch kaha kya tum ny Abhijeet…?_

_Abhijeet stammering: Ma… main ny… Na, nahin tou… Main ny tou kuch nahin kaha…_

_Tarika enjoying his nervousness: Kisi kaam sy aaye ho kya, kuch kehna hai…?_

_Abhijeet undeliberately: Haan woh bohut khobsorat lg rahi ho aaj… (Tarika looked him in shock and Abhijeet was also shocked on what he said while Tarika in smile just moved her head down… Abhijeet again while wiping his sweat…) Mai, maira matlab hai tum aaj shaam ko kya ker rahi ho…?_

_Tarika casually: Salunkhy sir ny kuch kaam…_

_Abhijeet annoyingly: Arrey yar aik tou pata nahin yeh Salunkhy sahab beech mein kyun aa jaty hain hamesha… (Feeling Tarika's stern look on himself, took deep breath and said in one breath…) mujhy tum sy kuch baat kerni hai aur aaj hi kerni hai, tou main tumhien shaam ko yahin sy pick ker lun ga bye…_

**_TAIRY PEHLO MEIN REH LOON,_**

**_MAIN KHUD KO PAGAL KEH LOON,_**

**_TU GHAM DY YA KHUSHIYAAN,_**

**_SEH LOON, SAATHIYAA…!_**

_And he rushed out from there without even waiting for reply leaving smiling Tarika behind when in passage he was about to collide with Dr. Salunkhy…_

_Dr. Salunkhy teasingly: Arrey arrey Abhijeet, kahan bhagy ja rahy ho itni jaldi mein haan…_

_Abhijeet annoyingly: Aap ko kyun bataon…?_

_And he moved from there leaving grumbling Dr. Salunkhy behind… They remained busy in their works, the remaining day and at last Abhijeet could seen, waiting for Tarika in parking and soon saw her coming down from the stairs… A big smile came on Abhijeet's lips and he hurriedly made his way towards her while…_

_Tarika looking him: Haan Abhijeet kaho kya baat hai…?_

_Abhijeet's smile vanished and angry like kid: Yahan bata sakta tou lab. mein hi na bata daita, tumhien mairy sath chalna hai foren…_

_Tarika confusingly: Kahan…?_

_Abhijeet annoyingly: Nahin bata sakta, bs chalo ab pehly hi 10 bj gaye hain… (angrily murmured…) doctor sahab ko tou bhagwan pouchy, sarey plan ka satiyanas ker k rakh dia…_

_And jerking his head, he moved towards his car and Tarika in smile followed him and after sitting inside the car, Abhijeet drove off from there and after spending more than an hour he finally parked the car in a restaurant's parking which was far from the usual noise and hustle bustle of the city, near sea… He looked at his watch, which was striking 11:17… Abhijeet moved out from the car hurriedly while…_

_Tarika angrily after stepping down: Abhijeet aagy sy itni rash driving ki na tou dobara kabhi tumhary sath nahin baithon gi acha…_

_Abhijeet hurriedly: Acha woh sb baad mein daikhien gy, jaldi karo 12 bj jaien gy…_

_Tarika looked him amazingly and then followed him… Soon they reached on their table, which was placed on one corner of open terrace and was decorated beautifully, with flowers and candles… The sea breeze blowing around was creating a beautiful aroma around them and in that hour of night, the tides were looking very graceful and calm…_

_Tarika was looking really amazed and unknowingly, was looking at the tides having smile on her lips when…_

_Abhijeet while pulling a chair for her: Baitho…_

_Tarika looked him, coming out from her trance and while sitting: Thank you…_

_Abhijeet smiled and got seated on his chair, present across the table, in front of her… For few minutes, there was an awkward silence present between the two and both were looking towards the tides, when…_

_Abhijeet while clearing his throat: Tarika…! (Tarika looked him… Abhijeet added…) Aik game khailo gi…_

_Tarika was shocked on his that query and unbelievably: Tum mujhy itni dour, itna rash drive ker k, game khailny k liye laye ho Abhijeet…?_

_Abhijeet looking in her eyes, calmly: Kyun, tumhien kya laga k kyun laya hun tumhien yahan…?_

_Tarika puzzled and: Nahin main tou bs…_

_Abhijeet smiled and: Main tum sy question karon ga aur tumhary mind mein jo first word aaye ga, tum bol daina… Sochny ka chance nahin hai bilkul bhi, disqualify ho jao gi, OK…?_

_Tarika nodded taking helpless sigh: Theek hai…_

_Abhijeet nodded and: Tum ready ho, shuru karon rapid fire…? (Tarika nodded so Abhijeet initiated…) Forensics…?_

_Tarika: Passion…_

_Abhijeet: Dr. Salunkhy…?_

_Tarika: Teacher…_

_Abhijeet: Favorite color…?_

_Tarika: Maroon…_

_Abhijeet: Favorite dish…?_

_Tarika: Junk food…_

_Abhijeet: Which color suits on me the most…?_

_Tarika: Black…_

_Abhijeet: The thing you like the most in me…?_

_Tarika: Yours hair…_

_Abhijeet: Define friendship…?_

_Tarika: To speak non-sense and that non-sense got understood and enjoyed…_

_Abhijeet: Sea…?_

_Tarika: Deep…_

_Abhijeet: Horse…?_

_Tarika: Grace…_

_Abhijeet: Cat…?_

_Tarika: Innocent…_

_Abhijeet: Love…?_

_Tarika: Trust…_

_Abhijeet: Me…?_

_Tarika: Rough and tough cop…_

_Abhijeet: You love me…?_

_Tarika: Yes…_

**_KOI NAHI, TAIRY SIWA MAIRA YAHAN,_**

**_MANZILIEN HAIN MAIRI TOU SAB YAHAN…_**

_Abhijeet looked her in big smile while Tarika getting what she said looked towards Abhijeet in extreme shock who was looking her in big smile holding pure love and care in his eyes…_

_Abhijeet lovingly: Marry me…?_

_Tarika looked him unbelievably while Abhijeet stood up from his chair and after making her stand in front of him, sat on his knees while Tarika was looking really embarrass seeing all eyes focused on them and was continuously blushing and asked Abhijeet to stand when…_

_Abhijeet initiated: Tarika, before you came in my life, I never loved my life but now I started loving it… (while looking at her…) Tumhary mairi zindagi mein aany k baad ab maira zindagi jeeny ka dil kerta hai… (taking deep breath…) Main aaj tk tum sy kabhi keh nahin saka Tarika but, I, I love you Tarika and want to marry you… (forwarding his hand towards her…) Will you complete me please…?_

_Tarika nodded with teary eyes and sitting in front of him, just hugged him tightly while all people present there clapped for the two in smiles and tears rolled down from her eyes in speed, same time the clock strike 12…_

_Abhijeet in smile while rubbing her head: Happy birthday Tarika, many many happy returns of the day…_

_Tarika while separating: Thank you Abhijeet, this is the best birthday present you can ever give me… (while hugging him again tightly…) thank you so much Abhijeet, I love you a lot…_

_Abhijeet smiled and while rubbing her back: Aik aur gift bhi hai tumhary liye…_

_Tarika while separating: Kya…?_

_Abhijeet in smile after making her sit on her chair, sat on his chair and then forwarding his hand towards her: Hath doo…_

_Tarika forwarded her hand towards him… Abhijeet in smile made her wear a diamond ring, embossed A and T, inside a heart shaped diamond… _

**_MITA DY SABHI AA JA FASLY,_**

**_MAIN CHAHUN, MUJHY MUJH SY BANT LY,_**

**_ZARA SA MUJH MEIN TU JHANK LY, MAIN HUN KYA…_**

_Tarika looked towards Abhijeet amazingly…_

_Abhijeet hurriedly: Easey na daikho mujhy, pichly doo hafton sy practice ker raha hun…_

_Tarika chuckled and: Wasey Salunkhy sir ny tumhara kya plan kharab kia Abhijeet…?_

_Abhijeet in shock: Tumhien kaisy pata…?_

_Tarika smiled and: Tumhary chehry sy…_

_Abhijeet taking sigh: Mujhy tumhien beech py ly k jana tha pehly aur yahan bhi aaram sy drive ker k ly k aana tha, main ny tou car mein romantic songs ki CDs bhi rakh lien thien lekin late hony k khof sy sb kuch hi dimagh sy nikal gaya…_

_Tarika smilingly: Wapis drop bhi tou karo gy na tb laga laina gany…_

_Abhijeet looking her: Yeh last time drop ker raha hun main tumhien uss ghar mein…_

_Tarika confusingly: Matlab…?_

_Abhijeet naughtily: Aaj shaam tk dil waly dulhaniya ly ja chukky hoon gy would be Mrs. Abhijeet…_

_Tarika blushed while looking down and after spending some more quality time there, the two left from there in smiles and light chit-chat…_

Abhijeet opened his eyes, hearing some voice and looked at the clock that was striking 12… Abhijeet in smile stood up and came back after taking out the cake from the refrigerator… He placed the cake on the center table and then grabbing the knife, cut the cake while singing anniversary song and then took a bite from the piece and suddenly stood up, leaving all the things as it is…

He reached in front of one wall of the room and looked towards the photo-frame where they both were standing, which was captured on their wedding…

Abhijeet spreading hand on Tarika's face: Tarika yeh sb jhoot bolty hain mujhy pata hai, pagal samjhty hain na mujhy… (chuckled and…) jb k sach mein pagal tou yeh sb hain jinhien tum nazar hi nahin aati, hr waqt kehty rehty hain k tum chali gae ho… (in whisper…) inhien pata nahin hai na k hum ny tou promise kia hua hai k dono mein sy koe bhi dosry ko chor k nahin jaye ga, kisi bhi situation mein nahin… (in smile…) Tarika tumhien yaad hai na tum ny promise kia tha k humari first anniversary py main jo gift kahon ga, tum doo gi… (in strong tone while looking at her…) Mujhy tumhary paas aana hai foren warna main tum sy phir kabhi baat nahin karon ga bs, tum…

**_PEHLY KABHI NA TU NY MUJHY GHAM DIA,_**

**_PHIR MUJHY KYUN TANHA KER DIA…_**

And was cut, hearing door opening sound and turned in that direction… A person entered inside and looked around in extreme pain and hurt and then towards Abhijeet, with extreme sadness…

Abhijeet blankly: Aap koun hain…?

The person hurt, as it was not the first that Abhijeet made that query to him but every time it hurts him with the same intensity… Abhijeet seeing him looking silently towards him, bit annoyingly: Daikhen aap jaien yahan sy please, main apni patni k sath time spend kerna chahta hun, humari marriage anniversary hai aaj…

He while moving towards him, in composed tone: Abhijeet tumhari marriage anniversary hai aur tum ny mujhy yaad hi nahin karaya… Hum ny decide kia tha na k hum yeh din mil k celebrate karien gy, haan…?

Abhijeet confusingly: Main ny easa bola tha kya, nahin mujhy nahin yaad main ny kb bola…

He smiled sadly and: Mujhy yaad hai na aur tumhien yeh cheezien bhi tou issi shart py la k dien thi na main ny k tum mairi sari baatien mano gy, tum ny promise bhi kia tha, (stressing…) Tarika k naam ka promise…

Abhijeet looked him with: Tarika k naam ka promise kia main ny… (getting panic…) Aap ko pehly bolna chahiye tha na, main ny cake cut ker dia aap k baghair, ab ager ussy kuch ho gaya tou…

Person trying to calm him down: Relax Abhijeet, relax… Tum ny baat manany ka promise kia tha, uss ka janamdin celebrate kerny ka nahin…

Abhijeet angrily: Uss ka janamdin dopahar 12 bajey shuru ho ga, iss waqt hum anniversary celebrate ker rahy hain, Tarika ka idea hai yeh… Aap dopahar ko time py aana acha…?

He nodded and: Acha Abhijeet ab tumhien mairi baat manani hai na, promise kia hai na tum ny, hai na… (Abhijeet nodded while looking him… The person while grabbing him his night dress…) Jao phir jaldi sy change ker aao…

Abhijeet: Lekin main ny abhi…

Person cutting him: Tarika k naam ka promise, hai na…?

Abhijeet nodded and hurriedly went inside to change while tears rolled down from the man's eyes in speed… He took a painful sigh and looked towards Tarika's smiling photo and moved closer to the photo-frame…

He was looking at both smiling faces, in pain: Pata nahin ks ki nazar lg gae tum dono ko, kitny achy lagty thy tum dono ekathy… Tarika kitna khush tha main tumhary liye baita lekin aaj otni hi takleef mein hoon Abhijeet k liye, woh ussi lamhy mein qaid ho k reh gaya hai, uss ko sb kuch bhool gaya hai siwaye Tarika k, please baita bhagwan sy kaho k uss ko iss takleef sy nikal dy, please… Tum apny doctor Salunkhy ki baat mano gi na, please Abhijeet k liye Tarika, uss k liye please…

And same time he heard Abhijeet coming back, so hurriedly wiped off his wet face and while turning towards him, in fresh tone: Chalo Abhijeet ab lait jao jaldi sy, Tarika ny aana hai na tumhien good night wish kerny, ager tum soo gy nahin tou woh kaisy aaye gi…

Abhijeet confusingly: Lekin woh tou yahin thi aap k aany sy pehly, (while looking around…) Pata nahin kahan chali gae… (angrily…) Salunkhy sahab ny bula lia ho ga, jealous…

**_GUZARY THY JO LAMHY PYAR K,_**

**_HAMESHA TUJHY APNA MAAN K,_**

**_TOU PHIR TU NY BADLI KYUN ADA,_**

**_YEH KYUN KIA…_**

Dr. Salunkhy trying to remain strong: Abhijeet aa jaye gi woh… (while making him lay down…) Tum lait jao aur aankhien band ker lo… (while weaving his head…) jitni jaldi soo gy na, otni jaldi hi aaye gi woh, zaror aaye gi…

And bowing over Abhijeet, he kissed his forehead softly while Abhijeet remained there with closed eyes and Dr. Salunkhy kept rubbing his forehead while silently remembering the day which started with lots of fun and happiness and ended with endless pain, hurt and unstoppable tears…

_Forensic Lab…_

_Abhijeet and Tarika were standing there in smiles while talking with Dr. Salunkhy and…_

_Dr. Salunkhy: Chalo bhae ab tum dono niklo aur khob mazey kerna… (to Abhijeet sternly…) Mairi baiti ka achy sy khayal rakhna acha…_

_Abhijeet in smile: Aap ki baiti ka tou pata nahin lekin apni patni ka pura dihan rakhon ga, kyun k uss ko kuch ho gaya tou main brdasht nahin ker paon ga bilkul…_

_Dr. Salunkhy smiled and: Jao aur khob mazey kerna… (to Tarika…) Tarika jb tum dono aik hafty baad wapis aao tou iss ki jaib mein aik dheela bhi nahin hona chahiye acha…_

_Abhijeet looked him in shock while Tarika mischievously: Don't worry sir, main pura dihan rakhon gi…_

_Dr. Salunkhy chuckled and: Acha chalo ab niklo jaldi warna flight miss ho jaye gi…_

_They nodded and left from there after biding bye to him and Dr. Salunkhy looking at their backs: Bhagwan inn dono ko hamesha easey hi sath rakhy aur kisi ki nazar na lagy mairy bach'chon ki khushiyon ko…_

_He smiled and taking deep breath, again got busy with his work when after around half an hour his mobile rang and the news he received made him shiver to his core and mobile fell down from his hand and he rushed out from the lab. in the same moment…_

_CITY Hospital…_

_Dr. Salunkhy entered inside in hurry and after asking from receptionist hurriedly made his way towards the ICU and seeing doctor coming out from there…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in panic: Doctor kaisy, kaisy hain dono…?_

_Dr. confusingly: Koun do…_

_Dr. Salunkhy cutting him: Arrey abhi jo accident case aaya hai, CID officer Abhijeet aur unn ki patni ka, mairy bach'chy hain woh… Kaisy hain ab dono…?_

_Dr. took deep breath and: Daikhiye mairy paas aap ko dainy k liye koe achi khabar nahin hai, aap ko khud ko mazbot rakhna ho ga please…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in fear: Doctor woh dono theek tou hain na…?_

_Dr.: Accident bohut zada bura hua tha, truck ny kafi buri tarhan hit ki inn ki gari… (took a pause and…) Abhijeet iss waqt hosh mein nahin hain, dua karien k unhien hosh aa jaye, kafi blood loss ho gaya hai unn ka…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in scared tone: Aur mairi baiti, Tarika kaisi hai doctor…?_

_Dr. in low tone: I am sorry, hum unhien nahin bach'cha paye…_

_Dr. Salunkhy froze on his place while the doctor left from there silently after patting his shoulder consolingly… Dr. Salunkhy did not know from how many hours or days, he was sitting there and came back in presence, feeling someone shaking him…_

_He moved his gaze in that direction and found the same doctor standing there… Dr. in concerned tone: Aap ko khud ko sambhalna ho ga please… Abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya hai aur woh Tarika k barey mein pouch raha hai… (took deep breath and…) daikhiye aap khud aik doctor hain aur bohut achy sy samjh sakty hain k iss waqt Abhijeet ko kuch bhi batana kitna khatarnak ho sakta hai, woh bohut weak ho gaya hai aur iss waqt koe chota sa shock bhi brdasht kerny ki condition mein nahin hai, sambhal lijiye ga ussy…_

_And the doctor left from there leaving a completely broken Dr. Salunkhy behind… At last he wiped his teary face and after composing himself well, he entered inside Abhijeet's room and found him laying with closed eyes… Feeling someone's presence around him, Abhijeet opened his eyes and after looking at Dr. Salunkhy…_

_Abhijeet in weak tone: Sir, Tarika kaisi hai, zada chotien tou nahin aaien ussy…? _

**_KABHI JO BADAL BARSY,_**

**_MAIN DAIKHUN TUJHY AANKHIEN BHAR K…_**

**_TU LAGY MUJHY PEHLI BARISH KI DUA…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy in composed tone: Woh theek hai Abhijeet, bs weak kafi ho gae hai tou zada sedation py hi rakha hua hai… Ussy tou hosh bhi tum sy pehly hi aa gaya tha…_

_Abhijeet relieved a relax sigh with: Shukr hai bhagwan ka… (confusingly…) pata nahin sir, jb sy utha hun bohut khali khali sa feel ker raha hun, jaisy kuch bohut keemti kho dia hai main ny… (looked towards Dr. Salunkhy and…) sir ab jb Tarika uthy tou mairi baat kara dijiye ga please…_

_Dr. Salunkhy nodded, trying really hard not to burst out in tears and: Abhijeet accident hua kaisy…?_

_Abhijeet trying to remember: Sir hum log aaj subha jb air-port ja…_

_Dr. Salunkhy cutting him in extreme pain: Aaj subah nahin Abhijeet, tum dono teen din pehly nikly thy…_

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme shock and: Teen din…?_

_Dr. Salunkhy nodded while taking deep breath and: Haan tum aaj teen din baad puri tarhan sy hosh mein aaye ho, acha aagy batao kya hua phir…?_

_Abhijeet: Sir uss din jb air-port ja rahy thy tou achanak gari k aagy aik billi aa gae aur uss ko bach'chany k liye gari cut ki tou jaldi mein peechy sy aany wala truck daikh hi nahin paya aur phir kuch yaad nahin siwaye aik zoordar dhamaky aur Tarika ki cheekh k…_

_Dr. Salunkhy felt shiver in his body remembering Tarika's cold and stiff body and instantly while standing: Abhijeet tum rest karo, main doctor sy mil k aata hun…_

_Abhijeet hurriedly: Sir please doctor sy kehiye ga k jahan Tarika hai mujhy bhi…_

_Dr. Salunkhy cutting him instantly: Abhijeet kya bol rahy ho, bs tum rest karo chup ker k aur kuch nahin socho…_

_And he moved out in the same moment, leaving a confused Abhijeet behind who murmured as: Main ny kya kaha… Main tou yehi keh raha tha k mujhy bhi ussi room mein shift ker dien… _

_And taking sigh he just closed his eyes…_

**_TAIRY PEHLU MEIN REH LUN,_**

**_MAIN KHUD KO PAGAL KEH LUN,_**

**_TU GHAM DY YAKHUSHIYAN SEH LUN,_**

**_SAATHIYAA…!_**

_And he remained in the hospital from almost two weeks and was recovering well and in that he asked about Tarika for various times and was always answered with statements like, "Woh soo rahi hai, tum dono k jagny k time match nahin kerty, jb tum soo rahy thy main mil k aaya hun uss sy, puri tarhan theek nahin hue abhi…" and many other several lies and Abhijeet was believing them all because of having no other option until he by himself heard all what was more than fatal for him, when he moved out from his room stealthily to search for Tarika's room and for that went in his doctor's cabin and stopped on door hearing…_

_Dr. Salunkhy talking with Abhijeet's doctor: …Lekin Abhijeet din mein soo soo baar pouchta hai Tarika ka, jb bhi hosh mein aata hai sb sy pehly uss ka pouchta hai… Ussy zada seductive py rakhna bhi tou sahi nahin hai lekin main ussy kya bataon Tarika k barey mein, kahan sy la k dun ussy uss ki Tarika, kahan sy…_

_And he just burst out in tears while hiding his face in his hands and in teary loud tone: Kyun bhagwan yehi dono kyun… Kyun kia inn k sath easa… Kyun cheena Tarika ko Abhijeet sy, kyun bula lia Tarika ko apny paas, kyun…_

_And instantly stopped and looked towards the doctor in shock hearing some sound coming from outside the cabin… They instantly stood up and moved out and got shell shocked, seeing Abhijeet laying there unconscious… Gaining back their senses, they hurriedly shifted Abhijeet in his room and after treating him, they started waiting for him to gain back his senses to know his exact condition although they already felt something extremely worst coming in their way and yes, they faced what they fear about… After gaining back his senses, Abhijeet did not ask about "where Tarika is…?" Instead made an imaginary Tarika, which in his imaginations was always present with him and his all thoughts restrained to her, he forget about everything else… They all tried a lot to make him realize the truth even Dr. Salunkhy took him to Psychiatrist but Abhijeet had closed his mind to accept any reality even after knowing the truth not even a single tear was dropped from his eye, which was the main cause of his that condition and now Dr. Salunkhy just surrendered and allowed him to live the way he want to… _

Dr. Salunkhy opened his eyes and looked towards Abhijeet and found him in deep sleep… He smiled sadly and freeing his hand, stood up and after covering him properly, spread hand on his head and then left the room giving soft kiss on his forehead… He came out from his room and locked the room door from outside and then after getting ready for Lab. left the home…

He came back in home in the noon and seeing the time, he directly made his way towards Abhijeet's room and after unlocking the door, opened the door and to his shock, Abhijeet was still sleeping in the same posture…

Dr. Salunkhy in shock: 12:05 ho gaye aur yeh utha nahin, koe arrangement bhi nahin… Iss ki tabiyt tou theek hai…

He hurriedly moved towards him and touched his forehead and instantly pulled back his hand in extreme shock and disbelief… He looked towards Abhijeet's face in shock and after few moments, with shivering hand, grabbed his wrist to check his pulse and Abhijeet's cold and stiff hand fell from Dr. Salunkhy's hand like a lifeless stem…

Dr. Salunkhy in extreme shock: Nahin, yeh… Yeh nahin ho sakta… Subah, subah tou theek tha yeh, tou ab, nahin…

And he hurriedly sat beside him and started jerking him in extreme pain and calling him loudly but got nothing from his lifeless body and at last he just broke into tears while hugging his cold and stiff body tightly…

While some where far, in some other world a man was celebrating the birthday of his beloved with his beloved as his soul mate had fulfilled her promise and gave him what he wished from her as their anniversary gift and now the two were together, that too for eternity…

**MOHABBAT HUM NY MANA ZINDAGI BRBAD KERTI HAI…**

**YEH KYA KM HAI K MRR JANY PY DUNIA YAAD KERTI HAI…**

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review…

Take care you all… :)


End file.
